leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger/Abilities
health regeneration, persisting for 5 seconds after they move out of range or his death. |range = 1000 |targeting = Techmaturgical Repair Bots is an aura. |additional = |video = Heimerdinger IVideo }} Heimerdinger deploys a H-28G Evolution Turret at the target location. |description3 = Up to 3 H-28G Evolution Turrets can be deployed at a time, and deploying a fourth destroys the oldest one. |icon4 = H-28Q Apex Turret.png |description4 = - H-28Q Apex Turret:}} Heimerdinger deploys a H-28Q Apex Turret at the target location, which lasts for 8 seconds. |leveling = |leveling4 = scales with rank}} |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana + 1 Spare Part |cooldown = 1 |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 450 |targeting = * H-28G Evolution Turret / H-28Q Apex Turret is a ground-targeted summon. |additional = * Leveling up and ranking up H-28G Evolution Turret will not affect the stats of any existing one. * Available Spare Parts for turrets are represented as small metal nuts orbiting Heimerdinger. |video = Heimerdinger QVideo }} Heimerdinger unleashes a wave of 5 rockets that converge to the target location and fan beyond it up to a maximum range, with each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = Enemies can be hit by multiple rockets, with each one beyond the first dealing 20% damage against champions and monsters. |icon3 = Hextech Rocket Swarm.png |description3 = - Hextech Rocket Swarm:}} Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets in quick succession. |cooldown = 11 |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = Mana |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = scales with 's rank}} | }} |targeting = * Hextech Micro-Rockets / Hextech Rocket Swarm is a series of linear, collision skillshots. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block a single rocket wave |additional = * Aiming Hextech Micro-Rockets is done in the same fashion as , allowing for custom spread. |video = Heimerdinger WVideo }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at the target location, dealing magic damage upon impact to all enemies and them by 35% for 2 seconds. |description2 = Enemies at of the grenade's impact are also for seconds. |icon3 = CH-3X Lightning Grenade.png |description3 = - CH-3X Lightning Grenade:}} bounces 3 times, exploding each time at , with its increased to 80%. |description4 = Enemy champions can only be damaged once per cast, but can be and multiple times if circumstances permit. |leveling = |leveling3 = scales with 's rank}} |range = 925 |speed = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = Mana |targeting = * CH-2 Electron Storm Grenade / CH-3X Lightning Grenade is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the detonation's effects. |additional = |video = Heimerdinger EVideo }} Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form, modifying its damage and making it free to cast. |description2 = After Heimerdinger has had UPGRADE!!! active for 3 seconds without using another ability, he can reactivate it to cancel the empowerment and put it on a 3-second . UPGRADE!!! only goes on its normal cooldown if Heimerdinger uses an empowered ability. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = UPGRADE!!! is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * UPGRADE!!! can be cast while Heimerdinger is disabled. |video = Heimerdinger RVideo }} Pets % AP)}} |damagemodifier = 40% increased damage from champion basic attacks |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 525 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = |attack speed}} |movespeed = Static |control = Heimerdinger's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds, and H-28G Evolution Turret will otherwise try to focus the same target as its counterparts if they are in range. |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Basic attacks do not apply spell effects, but apply 's as pet damage. Beam attacks apply spell effects as an area-of-effect ability. |protection = Attacks cannot be mitigated by , , , or . |abilities = ;Beam Attack The H-28G Evolution Turret spawns with 70% charge, displayed below its health bar, generates % charge per second, and an additional % per basic attack. At 100% charge, if there are targets , the H-28G Evolution Turret fires a beam in their direction after a short wind-up, prioritizing enemy champions, and dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. ;Deactivation The H-28G Evolution Turret initiates an 8-second timer while Heimerdinger is . If the timer completes, it deactivates, loses all current charge, and has its . The H-28G Evolution Turret instantly reactivates once Heimerdinger moves back in range. }} % AP)|formula = 25 at level 6 + 17.5 per additional level at level 9}} |damagemodifier = 40% increased damage from champion basic attacks |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = 1100 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = |attack speed}} |movespeed = Static |control = Always prioritizes attacking enemy champions if possible. |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as an area-of-effect ability. |protection = Attacks cannot be mitigated by , , , or . |abilities = ;Apex Shots The H-28Q Apex Turret's basic attacks deal splash damage and affected targets by 25% for 1 second. ;Apex Beam The H-28Q Apex Turret spawns with 70% charge, displayed below its health bar, and generates 20% charge with every basic attack. At 100% charge, if there are targets , the H-28Q Apex Turret fires a beam in their direction after a short wind-up, prioritizing enemy champions, and dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. ;Disable Immunity The H-28Q Apex Turret is immune to crowd control. }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Heimerdinger